real sex, Good sex
by Houxrose
Summary: i needed more of Allie and Bea , so this is something i hope comes into the show soon. just a cheeky little shower scene for fellow ballie lovers out there.


Bea knew this had all started out as a simple plan, a heartless trick to get allie on her side and have one up on Kaz and maybe get some slight control back for herself, but as she watched the blonde from across the bustling canteen, watched as her lips formed words she couldn't hear but longed to then noticed the creases form round her bright blue eyes as a cute quirky smile gleamed, bea knew. she had fell into her own trick got caught up in it for real, this wasn't heartless. Her heart was definitely playing some part.

Maxine's voice broke Beas spell and she turned to face the group feeling dizzy and lost in the conversation, everyone looked to her with wide eyes waiting for an answer to a question she had obviously missed  
"what's that?" she asked seeming uninterested  
"you have a plan right" Doreen asked with a worried tone  
" a plan, yeah of course I do"'  
"well let us in on it then, bea you know we have your back " Maxine stated with a kind gentle hand on beas arm,  
"yeah course, when am ready" beas voice seemed groggy and she knew Maxine, knew she wasn't all there, but she gave her a nod of approval anyways and one by one they got up to leave , leaving bea sitting still in bewilderment.

"I caught you staring again " Allie's voice purred from beside Bea, her breath warming Bea's cheek,  
Bea felt her breath catch as she tried to clear her throat, she hadn't been aware Allie had made her way over, had heard no footsteps.  
"'huh, I wasn't staring" she replied trying her best to sound convincing keeping her head forward not wanting to look at Allie, knowing if she did her eyes and face would tell a different story, but she longed for a closer look in the blondes eyes.  
"sure Bea" Allie almost whispered as she rose from Bea's side and walked away, Beas head shot up to watch her leave just in time to catch a glimpse of those eyes and the creases that formed around them as Allie glanced back with that same quirky and endearing smile.

* * *

Bea woke up in a sweat her vest top sticking to her chest, her mind had been remembering the feel of Allie's wet naked skin on her own when she had approached her in the shower, Bea had been taken a back then, but now she looked back on the situation with desire, remembering the way Allie looked up at her as she dropped to her knees making her move on her, she had freaked out disgusted at the time, but now when it came across her mind she felt her pulse quicken, she tossed and turned some more then drifted off into deep sleep with images of Allie flashing through her mind making her pulse quicken more.

"Bea love you've over slept , don't want to miss out on quiet shower time" Liz said softly as she cocked her head round Bea's door, bea opened her eyes sad to be leaving behind the dream and the touch of allies skin, her skin was still sticky from the night and she longed for cold water on her skin to freshen her thoughts, she cleared her groggy throat "'right yeah, thanks Liz"

* * *

bea entered the shower area hearing the water running, she went to an empty stall and stripped off turning the water on and bouncing back as the freezing water reached a perfect temperature, bea closed her eyes and enjoyed the flow of the water on her clammy skin , she lathered up the soap in her palms then ran her soapy hands all over her skin enjoying the softness of the touch and the feeling of getting clean, the water in the stall next to her shut off and she heard the sound of the curtain being pulled back, bea was standing with her eyes closed letting the water soak her hair and dribble down her face, when she suddenly felt and heard heavy breathing behind her, she opened her eyes wide and turned round slowly expecting an attack from behind but instead when she turned round she came face to face with allie.

allies pale skin was still glistening wet her lips and eyes pulled into an appreciative gaze as she took in beas body , bea felt glued to the spot her pulse quickening as she let her eyes wander over allies curves noticing small clusters of freckles on allies stomach and thighs , allie took a step towards bea, as bea took a slow step backwards her back hitting off the cold tiles, allie kept approaching stepping under the stream of water to then be inches from bea, who's eyes were locked into allies both wide with desire their bodies were touching now and they could both feel each others hot breath , as Allie dipped her face into Beas, inches from their lips touching she held herself there slowly running her hands up the side of beas thighs then hips till she took hold of her arms lifting them high above Bea's head pushing her weight against bea keeping her pinned against the cold tiles.

bea hadn't even realised she had stopped breathing at allies touch and now she sighed deeply into allies lips as they met her own in a soft light kiss, allie pulled away but only inches just looking into bea's eyes for some form of confirmation, bea closed her eyes begging for more pushing her body into allies so that allie put more pressure into bea and reconnecting their lips in a passionate frenzy then letting beas arms drop as she ran her hands all over bea needing to feel every inch of her skin bea dipped her head back breathing heavy with the feeling of every touch, allie gave beas bottom lip a little nip with her teeth then dropped down slowly trailing her lips and tongue down beas chest, sucking and nipping on her nipple until bea let out a small soft moan then she continued her trail down smothering beas hip bone with kisses, allie ran hands up the inside of beas thighs spreading her legs apart then teasingly brushing her hand lightly over beas sex, bea hips leapt forward grinding into her hand desperate for more contact.

allies eyes darted up towards bea she twitched her lips into a sly smile, running her tongue across the back of her teeth before dropping down properly placing her tongue lightly on beas clit, slowly massaging her to the point of pleasure bea threw back her head as her breathing became heavier and little moans escaped as allies tongue worked perfectly on her clit moving down further into bea , sending bea over the edge she grabbed desperately at allies head running her hands through the wet tangle of hair keeping her head in the perfect place, allie sped up her tongue sucking and massaging at the same time on beas clit as bea grinding her hips with the movement and kept her hands tangled in allies wet hair, until she reached the point of her orgasm and let out a breathless moan

"fucck"'

bea dropped her hands out of allies hair and dropped them to allies arm pulling her up to meet her, she spun allie round so she was now backed up against the tiles, kissing her passionately wanting to taste more of herself on allies tongue she ran her hands all over her soft skin feeling allies pulse quicken at the touch then she let one hand wander down between allies legs, allie dropped her head down into the nook of beas neck sucking and kissing her skin moaning into beas clammy skin.

Beas hand was new to this but it was like something else took over and she knew what to do she followed the movement of allie grinding her hips into the movement, sliding two fingers inside allie bea heard her name being moaned.

"fuck bea"

that seemed to edge bea on even more and she sped up her movements then worked her way back to allies' clit applying the right pressure and movements till allies' body jerked and stilled and a loud moan escaped allie.

"ohhh"

Allie lifted her head out from the nook of beas neck and their eyes met both searching each other's faces allie spoke soft her breath still coming in heavy

"now that was real sex, good sex"


End file.
